strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:The Hawk's Nest (part 1
This is the transcript for the first two parts of the eighth Stronghold 2 mission, The Hawk's Nest. Intro (Sir William is seen on a coast with his army. He yells to his brother Pascal, who resides on a peninsula not far from him...) Sir William: Pascal! You have tainted our family name forever! (Pascal can be seen on a round tower under the guard of several archers...) Pascal Deveraux: Calm now, brother! Do not be angry! Soon our family name will be synonymous with leadership! Rule this nation with me! Side by side we could accomplish so much! Sir William: Never! You have gone too far and I cannot let you go on! You shall remain here until your time of judgement! Pascal Deveraux: Hahaha! Really, brother? And how do you propose stopping me, eh? Sir William: On my command... fire! (William's catapult launches a stone, which hits a nearby bridge connecting Pascal's castle and the mainland. Pascal has no option to get out of there.) Matthew Steele: Lady Seren has convinced the king of Sir William's true allegiance and rides out with renewed vigor to raise an army. A message has arrived from a desperate Sir Grey. William is trapped in the Hawk's lands. I must ride to their aid immediately. Gameplay Sir Grey: I did what I could, but they were too many. Take charge of this castle, it is up to you to break the siege and bring William back to safety. I am of no more use here... (One of the Hawk's underlings, Sir Hugo Blanc sets up siege camps and starts sieging William's humble fort. Steele gathers his troops, but he must hasten in order to save William. When the first line is destroyed...) Constable Briggs: The first of Sir William's walls has been breached sire. His time is running out! Briggs: They are making light work of Sir William's fortifications sire. He does not have long left. (The siege progresses and William is put under big pressure. At a point he decides to strike back...) Sir William: I refuse to die like a rat in a hole. Charge!!! (Steele fights his way to William and soon reaches him with their troops...) Briggs: We reached him, Sire! Sir William: You know the lay of the land better than I do, direct me to your castle. (Steele escorts William to his castle safely. William is grateful to have been taken care of.) Sir William: So Matthew, you save me for the second time, but I fear our task here is far from over. We must find a way to face my brother. For once that bridge is repaired, the gates of hell themselves will open. Intro (part 2) Matthew Steele: Three of the Hawk's men control the majority of the estates in this county. If we are to survive his coming onslaught, we first need to consolidate our position here. (The Scribe, Simpkins brings good news in ill times...) Scribe: Your honour, there is news from the King! Not only has he raised an army, but he has also recaptured the capital! The news of his victory is ringing out across the country. Category:Stronghold 2 Transcripts